All The Time In The World
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: After Edward leaves her, things don't go well for Bella, falling deep into depression she decides to leave before her very presence causes more pain to her remaining loved ones. Being a danger magnet without her protector isn't easy, what happens when she sees the Cullens again? Will they save her?


**All the time in the world**

After the love of her life had left her Bella had swiftly fallen into a deep dark depression;, first she had practically gone cationic, then she'd pretty much turned into a zombie, numb of all emotion but the echo of such a deep pain that she could not bring herself to even try to escape; after that came the dare-devil, adrenaline junky who was practically suicidal, and after nearly dying and finally realising what she was doing to those few who still cared for her, she had stopped her stupid behaviour, studied hard, graduated early and went far away from anyone who had previously known her. This left her where she was now, nineteen, far from home and in a very abusive 'relationship', if you could call it that, with someone who was as far from the man she had loved as possible.

"Crap," she whispered softly to herself as she stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

Her pale skin easily showing the large bruise that covered one side of her sickly looking face, usually Brent was more careful as to where he hit her, but he'd been in a particularly bad mood last night. Her lips quirked to the side in a mocking parody of a smile, at least it would match the dark bruise like bags that were a permanent fixture under her eyes.

"I should leave…" she whispered staring into those dull lifeless looking eyes that stared right back.

But she couldn't leave, where would she go? She couldn't go back, couldn't go to anyone who used to know her, who would know just how much she had changed; and she had hardly any money to go somewhere on her own and expect it to be better than this. When she had first left, she had left on a scholarship to a middle-rate collage out here, but after attending for all of three weeks she had found herself unable to continue. It had all just felt like one giant lie, her trying so desperately to live a life she no longer had, and hadn't she left so she could stop constantly living a lie? So she had dropped out, not telling anyone, and took up a job as a waitress in a dingy little bar/diner to pay for her pathetic little two room apartment in the shadier part of the city she currently resided in. Trouble magnet as she is, it didn't long living in this awful place before trouble found her, which is how her 'relationship' with Brent started. Really it was either 'become Brent's girl' or be gang raped/beaten/killed every time she walked the street at night alone, which considering much of her work was at night, was quiet often.

She shook her head, really her life, considering it had lost its centre point and true meaning, wasn't so bad; it wasn't like she was home much anyway, and she didn't have to spend too much time with Brent and he did keep her protected. Speaking of not spending much time at home, it was about time she left, she would just have to explain away the bruise if anyone asked, thankfully she had gotten much better at lying recently.

Getting changed quickly into an old rather run down pair of dark blue jeans, with a thin black belt to hold them up as she had lost a bit of weight in the last year, she then pulled on her long sleaved black top, black old trench she had bought from a second-hand store along with her black combat boots. Grabbing her fraying backpack she quickly slid out the door making sure to lock it behind her.

The walk through the cold, wet, gloomy morning streets past quickly and soon she had made her way to the small community centre that she spent what little free time she had between her three jobs, volunteering at; after all there was nothing she hated more than having a lot of spare time in which to think and remember.

"Izzy!" a boy called her happily; she didn't go by Bella here or anywhere anymore, because that too had unfortunately become a bitter reminder.

"Hey Jon, how are you today?" she asked, "have you been practicing?" She had been spending some time with Jon lately helping to teach him to read.

"Yeh," he said grinning, rubbing the back of his head, though Bella didn't miss the way his eyes zoned in on her bruised face or the way his expression tightened slightly, Jon was a very observant, street smart kid, he had to be to have survived as long and well as he had; but Bella felt her soul break a little more at the fact that he already understood the horrors that the world held, he was only ten after all.

Bella spent the next hour and a half helping Jon and some of the other kids out, they were good kids who truly wanted to learn and improve, they wanted to learn enough to get a good job and get out of this life they were living, and that motivation made them far better pupils then many of the kids she remembered going to school with; she just wished she could find even a scrap of their motivation to get herself out of here.

After helping with the kids she helped in the kitchen for an hour before having to leave to get to her first job on time.

By the time she had finished her second job for the day, it was already close to 2am, usually she finished around midnight. Grabbing her trench she was out the bar doors and slowly starting the long and gruelling trek home, her body protesting for all it was worth from both exhaustion and from her many injuries.

She was nearly 'home' when her head snapped up as she heard the sound of a fight up ahead. Crap! The last thing she needed right now was to get in the middle of a turf fight! Quickly assessing the situation she knew there was no way she was going to be able to get to her apartment, not without walking straight through the middle of the fight, something she wasn't stupid enough to try. This meant she was going to have to find somewhere else to spend the night… Well she didn't have any friends to go to, her 'boyfriend' lived in the same apartment and was likely right in the middle of that fight, and she knew all the shelters around here were already overcrowded and she wouldn't be able to get in at this time anyway… So that left her with… the streets…crap!

Wondering the streets, heading to the better side of town, she pulled her hood up over her head and stuffed her hands into her pockets, it was absolutely _freezing_ she was just waiting for it to start snowing! A few minutes later she didn't have her snow instead she got sheets of icy-cold rain! She wished that meant that she could go back, that the fight would end when the rain started to pore, but she knew it wouldn't be so, those kind of fights, battles really, didn't end so easily, and even after they did 'end', usually by police intervention, they actually just changed and became more dangerous as they spread out and became more like sudden quick attacks that often ended in death of not just those involved but also anyone else who was stupid enough to be walking around the area at that time.

… … …

She whipped the counter carefully trying to keep her eyes open, this was her third job and her best one, so she couldn't afford to lose it, even if she hadn't slept in over 48 hours or had had to spend her night in freezing wet streets before she had to get to her first job and then upon leaving that come straight here! And when was the last time she had eaten a decent meal? She couldn't remember… And then it happened.

Familiar voices, the pain that went through her at merely the, barely audible to her through the rest of the noise, sound of those voices nearly caused her to collapse, her chest hurt so bad. Griping the counter with white knuckled hands she shakily looked up and through the mass of bodies, her head spinning dizzyingly, she didn't know if she even wanted to spot them, she was sure doing so would kill her but she couldn't stop herself either.

There, she could just make out through the terrible lighting, Emmett, as large and…Gasp, she had forgotten to breath, it just didn't seem important anymore…and there was Jasper, leaning against the wall a pained frown on his brow but his lips were pushed up slightly as he watched the dance floor fondly. Eyes now darting to the dance floor, she soon spotted the blond beauty Rosalie and though she couldn't see her through the crowd Bella was sure Alice was there too. Eyes darting back to the boys as Rosalie was blocked from view, Bella clenched her teeth and lips together to prevent the pained scream that was building up from escaping from the pain in her soul and body, as she watched them, the people she had loved as family, enjoying their immortal lives, lives she had once dreamed to be a part of. Through the waves of pain wrecking her soul she never noticed the grimace that crossed Jaspers face or the way his head whipped around faster than humanly possible to stare wide eyed at her.

She was however shocked from her pain filled haze by a more physical pain, though it was not nearly in the same category.

"Are you listening to me Izzy!" Brent's voice growled out as he squeezed her arm nearly hard enough to break it, something he had done before.

"Ah, yes s-sorry Brent," Bella quickly focused all her attention on him and his friends, trying desperately to block out everything even remotely _them_, "what can I get you, and the guys?" She asked bowing her head slightly submissively; she didn't want to get into a fight with Brent, especially not here at work.

"Twelve of the usual," he answered after a moment, it seemed he was in a rather good mood tonight; his side must have won last night's fight.

"R-right," Bella smiled a flirtatious, and totally fake, smile at him, "I'll bring them right over," she said and moved to go get the order but was pulled back by the arm he still held and forced into a long, deep, and frankly disgusting kiss before he released her and smirk-smiled.

"I talked to Jimmy, you get the beers and then get that little ass of yours over to the table, I've got some celebrating to do tonight," he sent her a lecherous look before he and his 'pals' headed off to their usual spot.

Bella bit her lip hard as she busied herself getting the drinks ready, Jimmy was her boss here and a close 'friend' of Brent's, she knew she didn't have a choice in joining them at their table tonight, and really after everything that wouldn't be too bad, so long as she didn't think too much on what would happen when they got home, shudder, or that… no she wasn't going to think about _them_, it's not like they would notice her or want to see or talk to her, they'd probably leave soon anyway, she couldn't imagine them staying long with the music almost unbearable loud for her, and the smell and everything, she just wondered why they were in here in the first place…or she would be wondering if she was thinking about them which she wasn't…

She quickly, and rather expertly by this point, placed the drinks on a tray and carried them out of the bar even as her replacement walked in to take her place with a glare; Josie didn't like being behind the bar, preferring to be out with the customers unlike Bella.

Walking carefully through the crowds carefully balancing her tray, praying silently not to drop it, one of the key reasons she always worked behind the bar. Unfortunately her luck stayed as true as ever and she tripped over someone's foot, thankfully however, she was steadied before she greeted the floor again and not only that but her tray was caught and the beer saved! She was just thinking about her strange turn of good fortune when she looked up and found her saviour…no…that was about the only thought that filled her pain-clouded mind.

"Bella?" a soft sweet velvety voice with just a hint of that tantalising southern accent, it should have been bliss, should have made her heart beat with joy… all it did was bring another pain filled tsunami down on her, and judging by his grimace and the tightening of his expression he got a good idea of the pain he had just caused her.

"Don't," she managed to whisper out, amazed her lips could form anything other than a scream, "It's Izzy now," she whispered again, no human would have heard her but she knew he could, "and I can't," she carefully took the tray from his frozen hands careful not to touch, careful not to look at him.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, she locked herself down, all the pain, all the feelings, the emotions, the memories. She stayed numb through it all, she didn't care when Brent squeezed her ass, placed her on his lap making disgusting comments both about her to his friends, and too her about what he wanted to do with her, to her; she didn't care when he practically assaulted her mouth, when stuck his hand up her top; didn't care that this all happened in public, in a bar/club, where anyone could see, where _they_ were watching, and she knew they were, though she didn't bother to look to check. Through it all she kept up the mask, acting as Brent would want her to, but inside she felt nothing saw nothing, it was the only way she knew how to survive the pain.

By the time they left the bar Brent was more than slightly drunk yet she knew that that wouldn't stop what would come that night. They made their way back to the apartment complex in a large drunken group; two of the other guys also lived in the same building as Brent and her.

Making their way in Bella allowed Brent to steer her into his apartment though was a bit surprised that he said noting when his two pals followed them in, surprised and worried, she had a bad feeling about this, but it wasn't as if there was anything she could do about it.

Her bad feeling turned true when Brent pushed her into the bedroom and started forcefully undressing her to the grins of the two other guys.

"Brent, Stop! What are you…?" she exclaimed trying to push him away to stop him, she of course knew what was going on, what was going to happen, but she desperately hoped to be wrong.

"Come on babe, we're all going to celebrate, you don't mind spreading the love around do ya?!" He ginned darkly as he pulled her trench off of her painfully.

"I do mind!" She yelled kicking him with her boot covered feet as he tried to rip her shirt off and partly succeeded.

He lashed out at the hitting her harshly across her face causing her to spin and fall on to the bed where he pounced on her and ripped her shirt cleanly off as she saw stars, "Bitch!" he screamed his favourite name for her, "You'll do as I say, don't forget I own you, you little whore!" he snarled at her as he tugged at her belt and his pals decided to join in now grabbing her arms roughly and starting to touch her chest all the while saying horrible things.

As Brent tugged her belt free and one of his pals commented on how he liked his girls to struggle, Bella closed her eyes and tried desperately to drop back into that numb, not-really-there, existence that allowed her to live through the worst emotional/internal pain, hoping it would help her with what was soon coming. And then just as she was sure it was truly about to begin the hands touching her were gone and there was…growling?... And something being placed over her, around her, and someone was there, holding her in a gentle but solid grip, whispering softly to her that everything was going to be okay, that she was safe…safe? She wasn't safe, she couldn't be, she was a trouble magnet whose protector had quit and left, leaving her to try to struggle through on her own and nothing was ever going to be okay for her, ever! She wanted to tell them this but couldn't, she couldn't even open her eyes let alone talk, or could she? She tried, she opened her mouth but all that came out was a gasp of air.

"That's it Bella, breath," the whispering voice said soothingly and she realised she hadn't been doing so; she took another gasping breath and another, "Shh, slowly now, in and out, in and out…" the voice talked her through breathing, shouldn't she know how to breathe? She hadn't had trouble breathing since… No!

She jerked out of those arms who quickly let go so she wouldn't hurt herself, No! No, she wasn't going to think of him, of those times, she couldn't! She pulled her knees up to her chest and griped her hair rocking back and forth, "No, nononononononno," she chanted quickly to herself trying to push those thoughts away, finally as they started to slip back where they belonged she heard an extremely worried voice calling out to her, and moments later she realised she knew that voice.

Stilling in an instant her head shot up turning just slightly to the side to stare wide eyed at who had once been her best friend, "Alice," she breathed out softly waiting expectantly for the crushing pain this would bring, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing! She had thought she had pretty much mastered the art of pure emotional numbness, but this was beyond even that! Before, even when at her most numb, she would still feel an echo of the pain she knew she would feel the moment she left the numbing emptiness, but now…now she felt nothing, no echo, no pain, no anything and she knew in that moment she never wanted to leave this place; she didn't even notice when her body relaxed to the point she couldn't hold herself up anymore, or when Alice caught her now limp body, slowly lowering her to lie on the bed.

Alice had looked slightly relived though still worried when Bella had first turned to look at her, but that look soon changed to an even more worried and shocked look, and Bella knew exactly what was causing it; Alice could see the dull, blank, emptiness in her lifeless eyes, the windows to a shattered soul.

"Jasper?" she called so softly Bella barely heard her.

Bella turned her eyes slowly to look at the door to the room, where Jasper had just appeared and was now staring at her with wide frightened eyes.

"Jasper what's wrong with her?" Alice asked in a small voice unlike any Bella could ever remember her using.

"I can't feel her," Jasper whispered back fear still predominant in his eyes, "I could feel her fine before," he winced slightly at that and Bella couldn't blame him, her emotions were not a pleasant thing to experience, "but now they're just…gone," he slowly entered the room walking slowly and carefully towards her, watching her like she was a scared animal who might bolt at any second, then he knelt by the bed where she was lying still watching her cautiously, "Bella," he said gently, "Bella can you hear me?" she stared back, she thought lazily that she should probably say yes or nod, but she couldn't and she didn't want to leave her numb safety, "Bella I need you to come back now," he said, come back? Back to that soul wrenching pain! A flash of fear burned through the numbness but she pushed it away harshly, it didn't belong here, and she couldn't and wouldn't go back to that hell! Her eyes closed, the darkness would help with the numbness and that was all she needed.

"Bella…" the voice sounded so far away now and that was okay, alone was good, alone there was no one to hurt and no one to hurt her, alone there was no pain.

… … …

"…when's she going to wake?" "…locked herself away…" "…alone…" "Bella…" "…traumatised…" "…force him to…" "Come back…" "…home…" "…bodies shutting down…" "…sorry…" "Please come back…" "Bella…" "…no brain activity…" "…brain dead…"

The words, voices, flowed over her, but she didn't try to listen, didn't try to make sense of it, she was…not happy exactly, but content? With where she was, floating in the dark, finally free of the pain.

"Bella," that voice! It seemed to fight the darkness, lightening it up slightly, but she fought it, she didn't want it to go! "Bella," and the darkness lightened even more, and was that warmth she felt on her hand? "Bella please," the beautiful heartbreaking voice…No! the numbness was receding, she grasped for it trying to pull it back, but the voice came again pushing it further away, "Bella please come back," that voice! She knew that voice, and oh how it hurt! "please you have to come back," the voice was pleading with her, it sounded so, so sad, so desperate, "I-I love you, I love you and I know I've done so many horrible things, and that you'd probably never forgive me or take me back, but I love you and you just have to… you have to come back," the voice pleaded and cried and creaked and ended in soft sobbing and she couldn't take it anymore!

Pushing the last of the numbing darkness that had so wonderfully sheltered her, aside she pushed all the stubbornness and determination she had into opening her led like eyes, and there he was… Her Angel, her true and only love, her heroin, her heaven! Only… his head was buried in his arms, which were folded on the bed beside her, and he was crying, and it was the most heartbreaking sound she had ever heard!

"…" she tried to open her mouth to say something to him but nothing came out, she tried to raise her hand to touch his hair, but it didn't move! Frustrated she pushed more firmly against the numbness that she had kept beside her encase this had all been a mistake, feeling it slide completely off her she smiled slightly in brief satisfaction before returning to the most important matter.

"Edward," she whispered softly even as she moved smoothly so that she could embrace his suddenly frozen in shock form, "don't cry, please, I can't stand it, please, it's okay, I'm okay," she whispered to him as she cradled him in her arms, not noting anything but the fact that she had to help him, that she couldn't stand the thought of him in any sort of pain or anguish.

"B-Bella," he whispered back in disbelief, raising his head to stare at her face, his eyes wide in shock, "You're…you're okay? You're awake?" he breathed as he hesitantly raised his hand to rest it against her cheek; a touch which she leant into.

"Yes I'm here," she said staring at him with clearer eyes then she could ever remember seeing him with…In fact… With that thought she suddenly realised that it wasn't just Edward she could see clearer than ever, she could see colours she had never thought existed and the dust in the air making the most beautiful patterns in the light that shone into the room from the moon and stars outside! And the sounds! She could hear everything! The whisper of the wind outside the every breathe Edward and she took the… she didn't have a heart beat…

"I'm a vampire," she whispered, her discovery taking only a second, her mind moving far faster than it had before.

Edward got a pained look in his eyes and wanting it to go away Bella placed her hand on his cheek softly moving her thumb over his now soft and warm skin. It worked partially, his face softening slightly at the touch even as he closed his eyes and lent into it, "Yes," he whispered, "you were dying, your body was shutting down, until you lived solely through the help of machines," he took a gasping, pained breath, obviously trying to hold together his emotions as he remembered, "they said you were brain dead, they had no hope for you recovering, you were already dead," his body shock and a sob burst through his lips; she held him to her but didn't stop his tale, "Carlisle… Carlisle didn't know if you… if you would wake up and be you if you were turned, but we didn't have any other options other than to let you die and I couldn't…we couldn't lose you like that…" he held on to her as tight as he could, if she had still been human he would have crushed her to death, but she guessed he didn't have to worry about that anymore, "Carlisle bit you and we waited, you didn't react at all to the venom spreading, I mean you were changing, but the change is the most painful experience in existence and you didn't even twitch," there was fear in his voice so Bella ran her hand through his hair to calm him and show him she was there and safe and okay, "and then the three days were over and you still didn't react, didn't open your eyes," she continued to run her fingers through his hair which worked to help relax them both, "then three weeks passed and nothing, and the months continued to pass and still nothing," he started to sound slightly hysterical at that.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," she whispered curling closer into him if that was at all possible by this point.

"And then," he continued a bit calmer again, "a year had past and the others had pretty much given up hope you'd ever wake, and they started talking about how maybe it was time to let you go…" he gasped at that and hugged her to him tightly even as he buried his nose in her hair breathing in her scent, "but I couldn't, I couldn't give up on you so I stole you away and came here, well I, we, went to a few other places first before here," he mumbled into her hair, "And Alice can't see me when I'm near you so we were safe,"

"Edward," Bella asked softly and slightly cautiously, "how long has it been since you left your family with me? And how long has it been since you last hunted?"

"About two years since we left, you've been in a coma for about three years…" Edward said softly, "and two and a bit years since I last hunted, I couldn't leave you alone, what if they tried to…what if you…"

"Oh Edward," she whispered and kissed him on the chest over his heart.

They continued to cuddle and sooth each other, both having more than a few fears of the other disappearing, until Bella finally pulled away slightly and looked up at Edwards worried eyes with a smile, "Well I think it's about time," she said.

"Time?" Edward asked frowning in confusion and slight fear.

"Yes, I think it's about time for you to teach me to hunt," Bella grinned at him, "after all, I must be the first vampire in history to not drink any blood at all in my first three years!"

Edward chuckled slightly and grabbed her hand suddenly excited, "then let's go,"

… … …

Bella grinned at the love of her now immortal existence, her grin growing as he sent that crooked grin she had always loved so much, back, before he put a finger to his lips, causing her to roll her eyes but nod.

It had been three months or so since she had finally woken up as a vampire, in that time the two of them had had a great deal to talk about and work through, and it hadn't been easy facing those painful memories, but they had done it and come out the other side together and much stronger as a couple for it. Now they were on their way to surprise the family. They hadn't informed them of her awakening yet, not because they wanted them to suffer or out of revenge or anger, but just because they had needed those few months just the two of them to recover.

As they were approaching the house from downwind, and the fact Edward hadn't left her side since long before she had woken up, they were sure they wouldn't be expected. As it was they managed to slip into the house unnoticed; Emmett unknowingly helping them by suddenly starting to yell at the T.V. as he played a game that was apparently 'cheating'.

Bella couldn't help but smirk slightly as she saw that Alice was the closest to them, in fact the only one in the room they had entered through (they came through the kitchen door); and not only that but she had her back to them while she browsed an online shop. Raising one finger to Edward Bella quietly slipped behind Alice and looked over her shoulder at the dress she was looking at which came in three different colours.

"I think that colour would suit you best," she said softly pointing to the one she meant.

"Hmm, yes me too, thank you Be…Bella!" she suddenly shrieked as she spun around and threw herself into Bella's arms; thankfully Bella had been expecting something like that and thus managed to prevent them falling to the ground as she caught an armful of pixie.

Of course with this shriek the rest of the family were in the room in seconds, only to stop and stare at the sight before them.

"Oh Edward," Esme quickly had her missing son in her arms though she made sure to keep her lost daughter in sight also.

Bella hugged Alice back tightly as she listened to her sobs and mumbles, "I love you and missed you too Alice," she told her.

"Alright Pixie, no hogging, my turn now," Emmett announced and suddenly Bella found herself lifted up into the arms of her giant bear of a brother and spun around, "I missed you little sis!" he told her and she could hear the emotion under the playfulness, "you sure did keep us waiting,"

She laughed and hugged him back, "Missed you too big bro, and I think I've got to be the first ever vampire to oversleep," she said grinning at him as he agree and barked out a laugh, putting her down.

"Way to go little sis," he cheered even as she was pulled into the next pair of arms.

"You, baby sister, scared the _hell_ out of me," Jasper said softly as he safely enclosed her in his arms, "it is truly good to have you back, and feeling much better too," he smiled softly down at her, then whispered quietly enough that only she would be able to hear it, "if you ever need anything, darlin' you can come to me even if it's just to talk, I love you baby sister," he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you big brother, I love you too, and I promise I will," she hugged him again tightly, and added just as quietly, "I'm sorry you had to feel that though,"

He hugged her tighter and she knew he didn't care.

Then she was pulled into a hug by Rosalie, which surprised her slightly but in a good way, "I'm glad your okay," she said, "I know we were never close before and that I was a bit of a bitch to you," she admitted, "but you truly do complete this family, and if you give me a chance I would like to become your sister,"

Bella smiled at her, "I would like that very much Rosalie,"

"It's Rose to family and friends," she said then quieter she added, "if you want any help or someone to talk to about what happened you can come to me anytime, I went through something similar before I was changed so I do understand more than most," she offered sincerely.

"Thank you Rose," Bella said, "and I'll keep that in mind," she said honestly.

The next in line for a hug turned out to be Carlisle, "Bella, my daughter, I'm so glad to see you again and doing so well," he said hugging her tightly, "you had us all terribly frightened that we might of lost you," Bella imagined it would have been very hard indeed for Carlisle as both father, sire, mentor, and doctor, to deal with being unable to help his family when they seemed to most need him.

"I'm happy to see you too dad, and I'm sorry I worried you so much, it must have been very hard for you especially," she ended in a whisper putting thoughts into words.

"It certainly was, but I'm just pleased you are well now, we truly aren't complete without you," he said kissing her head, "we all love you very dearly,"

"I love you too dad," she hugged him tightly, happy to be in her father's arms safe and sound.

"Bella," and here was her mother, dear, sweet Esme, she must have felt like she had lost two more children these last few years, it can't have been at all easy on her, "Oh sweetheart I have missed you terribly," she half sobbed, "I'm so glad you are safe and that you and Edward have returned to us, I love you both so much,"

"I love you too mum, we both do, and we're both very sorry for making you worry so much," Bella told her holding her close, and Edward joined them both after greeting all the others.

And then Bella was being held close against Edward, Esme back in Carlisles arms.

"Alright how long has Bella been awake for?" Alice suddenly demanded eyes narrowing at them, though more pointedly at Edward.

Edward looked at her carefully, "about three months now," he said slowly.

"And you only decided to come back and tell us now?!" Alice shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Edward.

"We're sorry Alice, but Edward and I needed at little bit of time to talk some things through before we told the rest of you," Bella said softly drawing Alice's attention to her and causing her expression to soften slightly as she nodded in understanding before her eyes suddenly narrowed again this time glaring at Bella which caused Edward to shift slightly clearly not appreciating the look his mate was receiving.

"And you," Alice cried now pointing at Bella, completely ignoring Edwards discomfort/annoyance, "what is with blocking my visions huh?!"

Bella frowned slightly then had a sudden thought, she closed her eyes briefly, there just as she'd thought, when she had woken up she had pushed the 'numbness' away completely but the 'darkness' was still there on at the edge of her mind, pushing it away completely she opened her eyes and looked at Alice, "is it better now?" she asked.

Alice blinked her eyes going foggy as Bella decided to tell everyone what she'd done, "Yep, all better thank you and don't do that again," she glared mockingly, "though that is a pretty interesting gift you've got and that all explains so much,"

"Indeed," Edward said looking surprised and intrigued; obviously he had watched Alice's vision with her and thus 'heard' Bella's explanation and theories.

"Hey anyone mind filling us non freaks in?" Emmett exclaimed grumpily, practically pouting in fact, so with an amused grin Bella explained what she had done as best she could.

"Hmm, so you're a shield, hardly surprising, but the fact you've got more than one shield…and you can raise them and lower them at will?" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

Bella shrugged, "I haven't really tried before but I guess," she closed her eyes and remembered the feel of the 'darkness' and the 'numbness' and reached out and pulled them up over her mind only for someone to grabbed her shoulders tightly and called her name almost desperately.

Eyes snapping open she saw a panicked looking Jasper in front of her calling her to come back, if she could have she would have blushed, "Sorry Jasper, really, really sorry, I'm fine though I was just trying what Carlisle said about lifting the shield at will…"

Jasper frowned his panic receding at her words but a pained look remaining, "Please take it down darlin', I don't think I can stand you disappearing on me like that," he said his southern accent stronger than normal with his distress, and Bella quickly complied with the request not wanting to cause her brother anymore pain, "thanks darlin'," he said giving her a big hug, "just please do pull that up again, at least not anytime soon or without any warning, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry Jasper I guess I didn't think that through," she said hugging him back and then hugging Edward who was almost as panicked.

"Wow that's a pretty awesome gift little sis," Emmett suddenly announced breaking the tense, worried atmosphere that had fallen over the room, "now none of the cheaters can cheat with you!" he laughed even as Rose hit him on the arm though she too looked impressed and a little envious even.

"Hmm I wonder," Carlisle muttered softly but loud enough to get her attention and at her questioning look he explained his thoughts, "I wonder if you can stretch your shields to cover others as well," he said getting everyone's attention, "I mean you seemed to be covering Edward from Alice provided he was close enough,"

Bella thought about that for a moment and nodded slowly it was possible and it might be something to work on in the future, but after what had just happened she'd leave it for now, "I guess that's something to look into in the future," she said with a smile, "maybe I'll also be able to find and control the shield that keeps Edward out too," this caused Edwards head to turn quickly as he stared at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"You think so?" he asked quickly and rather excitedly much to everyone else's amusement.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be able to, I can control the others enough to drop and raise them why wouldn't I be able to do it with that one as well? Though it will probably take me awhile to figure out what the shield feels like unlike the other two," she said and then had to laugh with the others at the look of longing and elation on Edwards face, kissing his cheek once she got a hold of herself she added, "I guess it's a good thing we have all the time in the world,"

**The End**

A/N: Hey hoped you enjoyed this story, I had an interesting time writing it :P Honestly I had no idea where it was going and every time I thought I did, it would suddenly change and go in a different direction! It was kind of frustrating but also a really interesting experience, almost like I was reading a story someone else wrote rather than writing my own; but I guess that's what you get when you start writing at like midnight and don't finish until like 4am!

For those reading my other stories, I just put a post on my profile explaining my current situation with them, read it and then if you have any questions please PM me and I'll try to get back to you.

Thank you all for taking the time to read my work, please let me know what you think :)

~ Jess


End file.
